Tough Times with rima mashiro
by dsjndfsznugmdmsvcnf
Summary: Well rima moves for a few years and comes back to japan.Things change especially the grades.Will rima be able to handle the tough times and the relationships? -The first three chapters are when she's leaving and the rest is when she comes back-


**Matsuko:HEY PEOPLE**

**Rima:You came up with another fucked up story...didn't you?**

**Matsuko:yes...yes I did because im a hyper bitch and I don't own shugo chara or anything I put in here of course and I love critism if that's how spell it and I would love to hear your comments to make me a better writer ^w^**

~Rima's pov~

Hello, im mashiro rima, and I don't care about-damn my phone just rang. I am currently debating with myself to answer it or not.I was to sleepy to answer it on a friday and I was also very happy, so I felt like I wanted to answer it. My happy-ness got the best of me, so I answered the damn phone.

"Hello?" I said a tad bit irritated and then she actually decided to talk after about 10 minutes of silence.

"Rima! Its me amu" she said all happy and she honestly really needed rima, despite the fact she was happy.

"Oh hey amu! What do you need _from_ me?" I said with a bored tone. "Well I will tell you when you meet me at the cafe at 2:30 so hurry its 2:25!" she hung up on me. Now seeing from the looks of it I need to rush. I got up put my long golden locks of hair into a ponytail, put on a light orange dress with matching shoes and a hair band to match.I suddenly stopped to see my mom sprawled out on the couch like a lazy potatoe. "Mama! Im going to meet amu somewhere" I say hoping she agrees "okay, but don't come back to late" she was happy...so she let me leave.

-walking towards the cafe-

I wonder what the hell amu needed me for and what she is going to tell me. As I was walking toward I saw a glob of pink.

**(matsu: a glob of pink...reminds me of...bubble gum. DOUBLE BUBBLE -w-)**

"AMU!" I yelled but it seems that utau, kukai, purple-head and amu was there. What is HE doing here I mean honestly he like flesh eating bacteria that never goes away."AMU-CHAN!" I screamed this time and she saw me. It looked as if they were all running to me for something and I backed up a little. Sadly, yes they were but not 'IM GUNNA GLOMP YOU MIDGET' type but more like...jogging?

**(Matsu: rima, you are a midget and they're running...not jogging)**

Anyways, this is how the conversation went:

purple-head: Hey! Rima-chan -smile fucking smile-

Me: whatever purple-head

Amu:RIMA!-hug-

kukai: Hey shortie! -grin-

Utau: Yo

Me:why am I here?

Amu: I am going to say this really fast but meandnagihikoisdating!~

Me:-walks home leaving them to scream after me-

That's when a bored expression was placed on my face. I don't know why but I feel weird and also I have to tell them i'm moving to america in a week and that I won't be back until maybe highschool. I know that i'm very selfish. I would never do this to my friends but this is because I might be as mean as the devil, have no heart, or even worse can never make friends, but I would_ never_ do that to them. As I walk into me and my mom's apartment I see my dad and my mom discussing about the move to america. My mom had motioned me to come over "well, rima-chan we are moving in three days because the plans have changed..." my mom said thinking I might scream or throw a tantrum "ok mom, im going to start packing okay?" I said getting to the point "okay we already packed our stuff and you are excused for being late for the next three days" she said not looking up but writing a plan for the new school and all. Kusukusu didn't go into her egg yet which I am happy that she didn't and I know a lot of X-eggs were probably in didn't worry me one bit because I knew I was coming back to japan and not leaving to do jail time in the big house. But, of course me saying that was going to make me even more nervous when I tell amu and everyone. Sigh, but I must go to bed I need sleep after a long packing session like this.

**Matsu: please rate and/or review! This story must suck so please tell me how to improve it ^.^**


End file.
